Center-filled confectionery products are known. These products typically have a solid or semi-solid exterior and a soft liquid, semi-liquid, or soft solid center. One well known example of such center-filled confectionery products are liquid filled gum products.
A typical process for forming center-filled gum pieces is to extrude a continuous rope or strand of material into a hollow tubular configuration, and filling with a soft or liquid center. This rope or strand is fed between the dies of a chain cutter and continuously cut into individual pieces. The process and apparatus for the formation of center-filled gum pieces is more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,838,098; 6,558,727; 6,472,001; and 6,284,291. Each of these patents is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
The chain cutter not only cuts the rope into individual pieces it also seals the ends of the pieces thereby closing the liquid center within the outer exterior portion. If the ends of the gum pieces are not properly sealed, undesirable release of the center-fill composition may occur.
One factor in assuring that a proper seal is provided when cutting the rope into individual pieces is the dwell time in which the rope is contained within the dies of the chain cutter. If the rope remains within the die over an extended period of time, a better seal will be obtained. This heretofore could only be obtained by slowing the rotation of the chain die to maintain a satisfactory dwell time. As may be appreciated, however, this reduces the efficiency of the manufacturing process by slowing the rate at which center-filled gum pieces can be formed.
It is desirable to provide a chain cutter which can be run at higher speeds to increase efficiency, yet not decrease the dwell time so as to adversely affect the sealing of the individual pieces. It is desirable to provide a chain type cutting apparatus which uses a dwell time similar to the dwell time of existing chain type cutting apparatus, while using more simultaneously closed dies than that of existing chain type cutting apparatus.
It is desirable to provide an improved chain cutter, wherein the speed can be increased, and/or the chain length can be increased to improve the output of individual pieces. Having a satisfactory dwell time is important to achieve an improved sealing, reduced leakage, and improved manufacturing.